Rakuen
by Kuraiko
Summary: Vielleicht war es ein Traum.


Angesiedelt irgendwo zwischen unbestimmten, aneinander vorbeidriftenden (Un-)Wirklichkeiten. Beruht auf einem bloßen Gefühl, nicht auf Tatsachen.

* * *

**Rakuen

* * *

**

Yorokobi todokeyou/ Kanbina itami de

Der Himmel war blau, so strahlend blau, dass es weh tat aufzusehen. Überall war Licht, alles durchdringende Strahlen, er spürte sie hart auf seiner Haut, ein beharrlicher Druck, der ihn der Freiheit seiner Bewegungen beraubte. Trotz der absoluten Helligkeit verlor das Wasser nichts von seiner intensiven Farbe, kein einfaches Blau mehr, sondern ein viel tieferer und einschneidender Farbton, fast schon Lila, aber nicht ganz. Dark stand mit beiden Füßen fest auf dem Boden und konnte ihn doch nicht sehen, gefangen in einem Netz aus Licht und Farbe, in einer so vollkommenen Art und Weise seines Körpers bewusst, wie es in der Realität nicht möglich war. Keine Schatten.

Seine Augen taten weh, aber selbst dieser Schmerz blieb abstrakt und unvermeidbar, eine entfernte Empfindung von Trockenheit, trotz des Wassers, an dessen Rand er stand. Eine Haarsträhne auf seiner Wange schnitt beinahe durch die Haut. Absolute Stille. Reine Reglosigkeit.

Eine Gestalt kniete am Ufer. Die weiße Hand glitt langsam durch das stille, blaue Wasser, aber es gab kein Kräuseln, keine Antwort auf die schlafwandlerische Bewegung. Im ganzen Plastikbildnis hatte diese einzige Regung etwas hypnotisches. Dark konnte seinen Blick nicht davon abwenden.

Unter seinen Füßen war Gras. Es wurde ihm erst bewusst, als er die bloßen Füße des andern sah, die zwischen den Falten des weiten Gewandes hervorschauten. Ein Schauder durchlief ihn, obwohl es nicht kalt war. Vielmehr spürte er ein seltsames Gefühl in sich aufsteigen, das sich nicht nur durch die nackte Haut erklären ließ. Etwas war da, wie ein lange verdrängtes Bedürfnis, dort hinüberzugehen und die Erscheinung zu berühren. Er konnte sich nichts anderes vorstellen, als dass sie unter seinen Fingerspitzen verschwinden würde, ein flüchtiger Traum, an den er sich nicht erinnern würde. Aber er musste sich erinnern.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon hier war, wo auch immer sich dieses ‚hier' befand. Vielleicht hatte er schon immer hier gestanden und gewartet. Vielleicht waren die anderen Erinnerungen bloß Traumbilder. Dies hier erschien ihm real. Mehr als das.

Irgendwann hörte die ruhige Bewegung auf, die Finger im Wasser hielten inne. Es kam wie ein Schock, ein Erwachen: plötzlich konnte Dark schärfer sehen, als hätte man einen Schleier von seinem Gesicht entfernt. Da war so etwas wie ein Windzug.

Er sah die Sonne nicht, aber sie musste da sein. Als sich die Gestalt aufrichtete, spielte der Lichtschein in dem geschmeidigen Haar, schmiegte sich an die Rundung der entblößten Schultern und sammelte sich zwischen den Zehen. Die Grashalme verloren ihre Farbe.

„Warum tun sie das?"

Das Licht zitterte auch in der Stimme mit und tauchte sie in Honig. Die gleiche Farbe wie das Haar, endlose Strähnen, die den Körper wie Wellen umflossen. Dark schluckte schwer und spürte das Bedürfnis wachsen. Es kamen keine Worte aus seinem Mund.

„Hast du es verlernt, dich anders auszudrücken als sie?"

Nein, nicht Honig; das Licht brach sich an einer gezogenen Klinge.

„Das hätte ich mir denken können."

Vielleicht war es ein Lachen.

Ein Schritt vorwärts; der Fuß federte leicht auf dem dichten Grasteppich. Der weiße Stoff flüsterte leise und verfing sich an der Bewegung. Schwere Falten zogen ihn zu Boden und legten mehr bloß, mehr Haut, rein und makellos, perfekt. Es nahm Dark den Atem. Er stellte fest, dass Atmen nicht vonnöten war.

„Es ist so lange her, dass ich mich nicht mehr erinnern sollte. Damals hast du mich verstanden. Wir haben alles geteilt."

Er kannte die Worte, kannte den Tonfall. Jede Silbe fiel tief in den dunklen Teich seines Bewusstseins, wie ein verlorenes Glühwürmchen. Aber er spürte seine Wärme nicht.

„Wir waren eins."

Er wollte die Hand ausstrecken und dem anderen entgegen gehen, den Beweis erbringen, dass er sich irrte, dass sie sich beide irrten. Vielleicht gab es ‚hier' kein damals. Vielleicht war es immer noch unverändert. Aber er konnte sich nicht rühren. Dark protestierte gegen die Starre, die seine Gliedmaßen gefangen hielt, kämpfte um eine Äußerung, eine einzige Regung, aber sein Körper blieb stumm und unempfänglich. Wie eine Statue.

„Du bist immer noch schön. Auch wenn du es mir nicht glauben magst, ich sage es dir so lange, bis ich ersticke. Aber dieser Körper, den du dir so lange gewünscht hast – kannst du damit noch fliegen?"

Dark versuchte es. Die Erinnerung war da, die Empfindung von Wind unter seinen Armen, das Nichts, ein Frohlocken über die Schwerelosigkeit, die Macht, auf all jene herabzusehen, die gefangen waren, in ihre selbst geknüpften Fesseln verstrickt – so wie er jetzt. Unfähig auch nur den Kopf zu schütteln und zu schreien, nein, das ist es nicht, was ich gewollt habe. Ich wollte leben. Das hier ist sterben.

„Das hier ist die Wahrheit." Ein Lächeln teilte die perfekte Oberfläche. „Meine Wahrheit." Darunter glitzerte das Licht in ewigem Eis. Das Schaudern war wieder da, diesmal zu Recht, und Dark wünschte sich plötzlich, aufzuwachen. Es war genug. Er wollte diese Hülle nicht mehr und auch nicht dieses unerreichbare Trugbild vor ihm, diese Fata Morgana einer unerfüllbaren Sehnsucht. Er wollte diesen Drang nicht mehr spüren, diesen Schmerz, den er tief in sich vergraben hatte. Wo kam er auf einmal her?

„Ich wollte dich sehen. Ich wollte mit dir reden. Aber es ist dir egal." Der andere war ihm jetzt ganz nah, zu nah. Eine weiße Spur zog sich vom Ufer her, floss immer noch quälend langsam von der schlanken Gestalt ab. „Ich wollte dich etwas fragen." Hals, Arme, Beine, Brust, Finger, Haarsträhnen. Die Striemen zogen sich quer über die helle Haut und färbten sie dunkel. Ein Kunstwerk aus gold und weiß und rot. Es bot sich schutzlos dem Betrachter dar, Dark, der ganzen weiten unbeteiligten Welt, dem endlosen Himmel. „Wozu soll ein Körper gut sein? Ich verstehe sie trotzdem nicht. Wir leben nun schon so lange zwischen ihnen, in ihnen, und sie bleiben dennoch so fremdartig." Der Stoff fiel ganz zu Boden, raschelte noch mal zum Abschied und lag dann still im Gras. Die Wunden blieben stumm und tot, schlossen Dark von ihrer Geschichte aus. Aber die Augen sahen ihn direkt an. Der andere breitete die Arme aus.

„Warum tun sie das?"

Die Haare hingen leblos herab, verklebt und verfangen. Das einzige Gold in dem Gemälde war der Blick, anklagend, suchend, durchdringend, fordernd. Und Dark konnte nichts erwidern. Aber der andere kannte seine Argumente bereits alle. Sie hatten schon vor der Ewigkeit zu streiten aufgehört.

„Du willst wie sie sein, ja?"

Eine kaum merkliche Bewegung, eine Veränderung des Lichts, und schon war die Distanz verschwunden. Der andere schlang die zerschundenen Arme um Darks Hals und presste sich an ihn, mit aller Kraft, wie ein schutzsuchendes Tier. Es war, als müsste Darks Herz zerspringen, der Schock über den unvermittelten Kontakt überflutete seinen Körper.

„Du gibst dich selbst auf, für einen Schein, der nur nachts existieren kann…"

Und trotzdem waren seine Arme leer.

„…aber ich kann das nicht."

Das Eingeständnis war kalt, ein nadelfeiner Stich. Als sich der andere ein wenig zurücklehnte, um Dark noch einmal ansehen zu können, ohne ihn loszulassen, war das Lächeln wieder da. Und in den Augen, das lebendigste Gold, öffnete sich ein Abgrund.

„Du bist hier." Die Finger krallten sich in seinem Nacken fest. „Willst du es so machen wie sie?"

Ohne den Blick von Dark abzuwenden, löste der andere eine Hand von ihm und legte sie auf die eigene Brust. „So, ja?" Eine schnelle Bewegung, gefolgt von einer roten Linie. Durch die bisher heile Haut sickerte Blut. Es traf Dark mitten in die versteinerte Brust und ließ ihn wieder nach Luft schnappen. Dies war der Zeitpunkt, um aufzuwachen. Aber er tat es nicht.

Der Drang wurde übermächtig. Dark überschritt die Grenze und ließ die stumme Hülle zurück. Seine Finger strichen über den glatten Rücken, wanden sich durch die Kaskade aus Haarsträhnen, als er sein anderes Ich endlich in die Arme schloss. Jeder bewusste Gedanke erlosch. Der andere wehrte sich nicht, leicht wie ein Grashalm, und schmiegte sich in seine Umarmung. Die Verbindung war endlich wieder da, Körper an Körper, die einzigen lebendigen Dinge in dieser Welt.

Das Flüstern: „Tu mir weh…"

Er rührte sich nicht. Er wusste, er hielt seine Augen geschlossen, presste fest die Lider zusammen, und dennoch war er dem hungrigen Gesichtsausdruck hilflos ausgeliefert. Die weichen Lippen bewegten sich und gaben Worte frei, atemloses Gemurmel, das er sich zu verstehen weigerte. Er wollte nur diesen Augenblick, diese eine spezielle Ewigkeit von einem Gefühl. Haut an Haut, ohne zu schneiden, sich aneinander drücken, bis alles andere seine Bedeutung verlor, ohne zu verletzen, ohne zu verraten, ohne zu verantworten. Warum waren Worte notwendig?

„…Es macht mir nichts aus. Ich kann so leben, solange es nötig ist. Ich tue alles."

Erklärungen zerstörten bloß alles. Es gab zu viele Wahrheiten.

„Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du so wirst wie sie."

Da war Blut unter seinen Fingern, warm, pulsierend, als würde es erst in dem Moment anfangen zu fließen, wo er es berührte. Die Nähe war erdrückend und doch vergrub er sein Gesicht in dem sahnig blonden Haar und weigerte sich je wieder loszulassen. Nach dieser Wärme hatte er sich gesehnt.

„Du gehörst mir."

Die Schönheit tat weh. Es war Wahnsinn.

„Warum…?"

Die Sprache versagte.

Mi mo kokoro mo tokeaeru towa naru rakuen

Odori kurue soshite kuroi namida wo nagase

Aa... kirei...

* * *

Song aus dem D.N.Angel-Anime, gesungen vom Krad-Synchronsprecher Kusao Takeshi. Ich habe nur die Übersetzung ins Englische vorliegen (von Danach lautet das Zitat vom Anfang übersetzt: "If I could reach out, gladly/ With that sweet pain", und das Endzitat: "Both body and mind can melt together in eternal paradise./ Dance in ecstasy and cry black tears./ Aah... beautiful..." 


End file.
